The Heroine Series 7: After the Landsmeet
by Artzielady94
Summary: "You may not be her hero any longer, but you will always be her King." -Eamon Alistair/Cousland/Zevran *Heartbreak/Desire/Comfort*
1. Chapter 1

****Hello all! I hope you enjoy this one! I've always wanted to react differently to the break up scene in the game, so here is my take on it! As per usual I'd like to thank my amazing Beta DahiliaInuyasha! Comments are welcome!*****

The landsmeet was finally over and, thanks to Aleria, Alistair was now going to be the King of Ferelden. Loghain had lost and resigned himself to death by Alistair's sword. Aleria knew Alistair needed to be the one to end Loghain's life, but she also knew that he too now realized that revenge didn't fill the hole betrayal left behind. Aleria wished she had gotten a chance to speak with Alistair, but in between all the congratulations and salutations from the members of court, she had not gotten the chance to. Immediately afterwards Eamon had whisked him away to fill him in on the whole "becoming king" process, so Aleria decided she would use that time to grab a couple flagons of ale, cheeses of all varieties, and gather the rest of her companions for a little celebration all their own.

They were all seated in the drawing room conversing and simply enjoying each other's company. Aleria had seated herself between her closest companions, Leliana and Zevran. Oghren wasn't too far away and had already started the party by knocking back some of his special brew. Wynne and Sten were immersed in what seemed like an intense game of chess. Morrigan watched on with seeming indifference, but secretly Aleria thought she was rooting for Sten. Aleria laughed to herself, you would think two mages would get along but the differences between Morrigan and Wynne were so stark. Aleria had to admit to herself she was sort of on Morrigan's side at the moment- after what Wynne had said to her before Aleria left to retrieve that snake of an ex-queen, Anora. Aleria frowned to herself; even though they had decided to allow Anora to live, she knew she would have to watch her closely. If she was sure of anything, it was that Anora would not resign herself to obscurity so easily.

"So Aleria, should I start calling you 'Your Majesty' now or wait till its official?" Leliana interrupted her thought process.

"_What?!" _Aleria nearly jumped out of her skin.

Lelina giggled. "Stop acting so coy! It's as obvious as the sky is blue that Alistair is madly in love with you. Your romance is like a fairytale and all that's left is to defeat the dragon, marry the prince, and live happily ever after!" She squealed with delight.

"Lili, have you been sneaking some of Oghren's special brew?" Aleria cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No, that's disgusting. Zevran darling, you agree with me, don't you?" She prodded him.

"Si, Oghren's brew tastes like piss that has been set on fire," Zevran said nonchalantly.

Leliana elbowed him, "Not about that! About Aleria and Alistair's fairytale romance."

"Fairytales are over rated. They seem to lack the animalistic passion necessary to make love-making an extraordinary experience. I'd take real life over a fairytale any day," he snarked coldly.

Leliana scrunched her face at him. "Zevran, you are hopeless." Then she turned to Aleria. "If anyone deserves a fairytale it is the two of you." She smiled softly.

Aleria smiled in response. "I can't say I would hate the idea. I do love him but he'd have to be the one to ask and we haven't even talked about marriage." She paused and a sweet smile spread across her flushing face.

"What would you say if he asked you this very moment?" Leliana asked.

"I would say yes- on the condition we could get married tomorrow." She smirked at Leliana who squealed in delight and hugged her tight.

At that moment the chamber door flew open as Alistair walked in. In her excitement Aleria flew up from her seat and wrapped her arms him. His body stiffened under her touch then relaxed slightly. She pulled away giving him a confused look.

"I haven't been able to properly congratulate you on your victory, so I thought we'd do a little bit of celebrating tonight with our friends." She then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "We'll do our own celebrating tonight in your chambers." She then proceeded to kiss his ear seductively. He stiffened again and gently pulled her away from him.

"Aleria, we need to talk." He said sternly.

"Alistair, what's wrong?" She laid a hand affectionately on his chest.

"Listen, I know why you made me king and I'm actually getting used to the idea of it. It could be an interesting future for me but, being King that brings up some questions about us. About you and me." He said quietly.

"Oh?' Aleria's heat began beating furiously. _Was Leliana right? Is he going to propose?_

"Maybe we should go somewhere private for this conversation." He gestured towards the door.

Aleria thought Leliana would love to see Alistair propose so she decided here would be the perfect place for it. She also couldn't help but want to rub this in Wynne's face. Those facts urged her forward to say, "Oh, no. Here is fine. They aren't paying attention anyway."

"Very well, this isn't easy to say but it's all I could think about since the Landsmeet. Well, you know Grey Wardens do not live to become old, right?" He proceeded nervously.

"How does that affect anything?" Aleria asked confused.

Alistair sighed. "As King, I will be required to have a child. Even more so because my death is assured. That is assuming that someone with the taint can or even should have a child."

Aleria's eyes widened. "Are you saying we can't have children?" Aleria's beating heart stopped and dropped into her stomach.

"No, I'm not. It's just both of us are tainted. Both of us will die young. I need to find a wife who can bear a child and will live to raise it. I do not relish it but…I will have a duty as the King," he said solemnly. "I love you. More than I ever thought possible but…I have to face what this means. I can't run away from it any longer. I can see it becoming very hard to tear myself away from you, impossible even. If this is how is has to be, I have to do it now. I'm sorry."

Aleria's stomach was churning. She felt as if she was going to wretch standing right there. "Alistair, I- are you saying what I think you are?" As she stared into his eyes she could see he was. Her eyes started to fill to the brim with tears but she fought them back with all her strength. "So you say you love me and then you cast me aside so easily? That's not what love does Alistair. Did you ever love me at all? How can I believe you now?"

Alistair's stoic facade flinched at her words. "Please don't say that, Ali. I didn't know it would turn out like this." He reached for her.

She pushed his hand away from her. "No. Don't call me that. It's not proper of your new station, Your Majesty," she whispered, trying to compose herself as she slipped an emotionless mask over her features. "You may call me Lady Cousland or Grey Warden, whichever pleases his Royal Highness the most."

Alistair flinched again.

"If you'll excuse me," her voiced cracked as she gave a fluid curtsy and nearly ran out the chamber door.

Alistair stood there a moment trying to remain composed. He then glanced up to notice every eye in the room was on him. Their looks ranged from pity, to shock, to anger, and of course indifference from a choice few. Leliana stood and walked gracefully over to where Alistair was standing. As she locked watery eyes on his she reared back and slapped him hard across the face.

"Vous êtes un imbecile!" she shouted as she walked away. The rest of the group began slowly filtering out. Morrigan was oddly quiet as she and Sten made their way out of the room. Alistair almost took that as an insult in itself. Wynne, of course, tried to comfort him.

"If it is any consolation, I know how deeply you love her. And I also know how hard it must have been to let her go. You did the right thing." She patted his shoulder sympathetically then departed towards her room.

Oghren belched as he made his way past Alistair. "Looks like you'll be spit shining your own sword tonight, eh pike twirler?"

There was only one remaining companion in the room and Alistair really didn't want to hear what he had to say. Zevran sat there and stared at him. After a few moments Alistair could take it no longer. "Do you have something to say too? Go ahead- out with it!" He lashed out.

Zevran smirked. "What would you have me say Alistair, that you are a fool? You obviously know this, yes? So that would be futile." He rubbed his chin as he pondered. "Do you wish for me to threaten your life or harm you in some way? If that is what you wish I'm afraid you will be disappointed." He then rose from his seat and crossed to wear Alistair was standing. "You know, from my extensive experience I have found that the easiest way to kill a man is through his heart."

Alistair interrupted and aggressively stepped towards Zevran. "Are you threatening to kill me Zevran? That worked out so famously the first time you tried," he replied menacingly.

Zevran laughed bitterly. "I do not have to Alistair. You are already a dead man...for I watched you rip your own heart out just moments ago."

Alistair's jaw clenched.

Zevran sighed. "Do not worry for our lovely Aleria, she will find a way to mourn and she will move on. I'm afraid I cannot say the same for you, friend."

Zevran patted Alistair warmly on his shoulder which only infuriated him all the more.

Alistair stood there dumbfounded. He knew Zevran was right. He stayed there for a moment after Zevran disappeared- he couldn't move; he couldn't breathe. The reality of what he had done was crashing into him like an Ogre's armored fist. The composure he tried so hard to grasp slipped through his fingers. All the pain he had put aside came crashing down on him so hard he could barely stand. Alistair braced himself against the wall and tried to steady his now shaking hands. _Of all the horrible things that have happened to her, I never thought I'd be counted as one of them_. Alistair thought back about what drove him to this point of obvious madness.

_"We've won Eamon. I can hardly believe it," Alistair breathed as Eamon embraced him.  
_

_"Yes my boy, you did a wonderful job. You and Aleria make quite the team. I have complete faith in the two of you, if you could win over these nobles the Arch Demon should be no problem," Eamon laughed and patted Alistair on the back.  
_

_"Aleria is amazing; she had the nobles eating out of her hand in a matter of moments. That woman never ceases to amaze me," Alistair smiled boyishly as his mind wandered to Aleria.  
Eamon shook his head._

_"You are quite enamored with her, though I can hardly blame you. She is quite the young woman."  
_

_Alistair cleared his throat._

"_I'm glad you think so because I've been wanting to ask your opinion on something," his face began to redden. Eamon gestured for him to continue. "It's concerning Aleria and I...if we survive all this I would like to marry her." Alistair braced himself for Eamon's response._

_"If you are asking me as your uncle I would tell you that a woman like that only comes around once in a life time but..."Eamon paused, "If you were asking me as your royal advisor I would have some reservations."_

_Alistair nodded his head. "I am happy my uncle approves but as future king I must also get the approval of my advisor."_

_Eamon smiled gently. "This is what will make you a good king. Now, speaking of Aleria, my concern of the matter is that both of you are a Grey Wardens. I believe it would look quite odd for two Grey Wardens to rule over Ferelden since your Order does not intervene in politics. Also, if I am not mistaken, according to the books of lore your life span is not as long as should be expected."_

"_Yes, after partaking of the taint we have thirty years, give or take a few," Alistair said seriously._

"_I'm sorry my boy. This may be cruel to ask but if both of you die at such a young age who will be there to raise your heir? You yourself know how difficult life can be without your parents. Would you wish that on your future child?" Eamon asked cautiously._

_Alistair face deadpanned. Of course he would never wish that on anyone, much less his own child._

"_Eamon, that may also be a problem," Alistair sighed regrettably. "I may not be able to sire a child. The taint works differently in everyone and…" Eamon put his hand on his shoulder._

"_And you're worried that if you marry Aleria your chances will be significantly reduced." Eamon said, pity echoing in his voice. Alistair clenched his jaw and nodded._

"_This is all I have been able to think about Eamon. I cannot let her go through what I've heard Anora went through. She was barren and Calian was a whoremonger. I could never do that to her, I could never try to sire a child through anyone but my wife. But Maker's breath, I love her! I'd storm the black city for her. I'd die for her but…" Alistair placed his face in his hands._

_Eamon wrapped an affectionate arm around him. "A King's crown is much heavier than it looks. You are responsible for more than just yourself now. Sadly, the only love a King can hope for is the love of his people and love for his country. I'm afraid your father had to learn the same lesson. I am sorry, Alistair. I do not relish what you are going to have to do."_

"_Eamon, I love her so much. She believed in me, she got me here. How can I just…" Eamon interrupted him._

"_Be the King she believes in. Be honest and fair. And realize you may no longer be her hero but you will always be her King."_

Alistair shook his head at the memory. _What kind of dragon shite advice was that? _That in no way prepared him for this. _First duty as King, break my dream girl's heart. Nice. So looking forward to what the future holds. _Alistair finally mustered up the strength to move from where he was bracing himself and slunk his way down his corridor.

Meanwhile, Zevran had taken off to look for Aleria. From what he knew of her, he could guess she was in one of two places. First, the training yard dismantling a dummy, or the second a pub, looking for a dummy to dismantle. He glanced in the direction of the training yard- no Aleria. Next stop was the Crown and Lion.

Zevran casually strolled into the bar. He nonchalantly gazed around the room and that's when he saw her huddled in a corner booth; she had already knocked back three flagons of ale and she was nursing what looked like a full glass of straight liquor. Zevran smiled and ordered himself a shot as he passed the bar on his way to her booth.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked trying to gain her attention.

"No talking, just drinking ok?" Aleria choked out.

"As you wish, mi Corazon." They sat in companionable silence for a while before it was interrupted by Aleria slamming her empty glass in the table.

"Zevran, why haven't you said anything? Normally I can't get you to shut up but now that I need a distraction from him ...and his eyes, and his smile, and his kiss...Curse the bloody maker! How does he expect me to go on acting as if we never, as if he never...What the hell, Zevran say something!"

"He is a fool for letting you go. Is that what you wish to hear? You and I both know that is true but what is it you really want me to do for you? I will give you whatever you wish."

"I want to fight. I need to fight something or someone," she said through gritted teeth.

"You have come to the right man. Now, who may I ask will be our unlucky participant this evening?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her.

"Surly there is someone in this bar that deserves a thrashing," she said as she gazed out into the open bar.

Zevran smiled as he noticed a burley fellow staring at him and Aleria, mostly Aleria. It was then an idea crossed his mind. "You keep looking I'm going to excuse myself for a moment." Zevran knew that as soon as he left her alone the gazer would make his move. Zevran made his way up to the bar and began shamelessly flirting with the barmaid.

Aleria went back to staring blankly and chugging down ale. From the corner of his eye Zevran saw the mouse wonder unknowingly into the trap.

"Ello, there. What's a pretty young thing like you doing drinking alone?" the man said gruffly.

Aleria peered at him from over her glass. "I'm not alone my companion just went to buy me another drink."

The man huffed a laugh. "You can hardly consider one of those knife ears as much of anything. Wouldn't you prefer real man?" he said as he leaned in close to her.

Aleria laughed. "I can assure you he has plenty of manhood for me."

Zevran nearly spat out his drink as chuckled to himself.

The man snarled his nose. "Oh, so you're one of those...it's probably been so long since you've had a real man you've forgotten how it feels. Well my lady, it's your lucky night. I just so happen to be in a giving mood." He smirked at her.

Aleria smirked in return. "So am I." Aleria reared her arm back and slammed her fist directly into his face. The man sputtered as he wiped the blood and saliva away from his mouth.

"You like it rough, huh? Well, I'll be happy to oblige! He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the booth.

"Oh no. Please don't." She said in an emotionless monotone.

Zevran ordered another drink and made himself comfortable. "Let the show begin. Anyone want to place a wager?" He smirked.

The man slung Aleria around; she wobbled on her feet for a moment before he landed a hard punch to her side knocking the wind out of her.

That was exactly what she needed. The pain and the rage began burning off the alcohol in her system as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She inhaled deeply and jumped to her feet much to the surprise of her attacker. "You want some more, wench?" He released a punch with such force that when Aleria gracefully side stepped him he fell into another patron's table. Aleria smirked as the man turned to face her.

"You've got a little something..." she motioned to his face then all over his body. The man wiped away the excess beer and charged her like a rabid war hound. Aleria dodged him again and landed a kidney shot as he moved past her. The man spun wildly and connected his fist to her face.

Aleria staggered for a moment, and then wiped the blood from trickling cheek. Play time was over. The man regained himself then lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her throat. "What now my little elves' whore, nothing smart to say?" Aleria choked as his grip tightened. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he prodded. Aleria wrapped her hands around his wrists to brace herself, then jump kicked him in the stomach, prompting her release. Then with three quick moves, a head butt, a right jab to the stomach, and a knee to the face, Aleria ended the fight. She gingerly stepped over her unconscious aggressor and made her way to Zevran. He smirked as he licked his finger and wiped the excess blood from her face.

"Alright my friends, time to pay up." Five different men proceeded to empty their pockets and hand their money over to the grinning assassin. "One sparkling gem of advice I can give you is always bet on a woman who has been scorned. In this case, this woman has been scorned many times and I know from experience, Hell hath no fury such as hers." And with that Zevran jumped from his seat and wrapped an arm around Aleria. "So I'm guessing we are done here?"

Aleria nodded. "Yes, I suppose I have to go back now." Weariness and drunkenness were settling back as the adrenaline exited her body.

"You don't have to go back you know… we could always get a room and…" Zevran started, but mid-sentence Aleria slammed him against the nearest wall.

"Aleria, I was only teasing there is no need for such violence…" He said with hands raised in protest. Aleria didn't say a word as she fiercely pressed her lips against his. Zevran pulled away slightly from shock but Aleria only pressed him further, pinning him against the wall. Zevran smirked and reciprocated in kind deepening their fiery kiss. With one swift movement Zevran swept Aleria's legs around his waist, then spun and slammed her against the same wall. Aleria entangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Zevran coiled at her touch as a low growl echoed from his throat. He made his way from her lips to the nape of her neck as she reached down to unbutton his shirt.

__ "Mi Corazon, wait." Zevran grabbed her hands. "Are you sure about this? If we proceed much longer..."

She kissed him again silencing him. Zevran pulled away. "Aleria, with any other woman I would not hesitate but I've come to care for you, I'll ask you once more then never again. Is this what you truly desire?"

Aleria held his gaze for a moment before slowly shaking her head no. Zevran gently let her slide from around his waist and back to the ground. She still kept her arms wrapped around him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't understand, Zevran! How could Alistair do this? I thought he loved me. Then again, I thought Nathanial did as well. I'm so stupid. What makes me so easy to give up?" Aleria sobbed into his shoulder.

"You are asking the wrong man, Mi amor," he stroked her hair gently.

"I don't know what I would do without you Zev. I'm so glad I didn't kill you," she sobbed.

Zevran chuckled. "As am I. Now, shall we head back? There is a demon to be fought and a world to save, yes?"

Aleria nodded and they headed back to the Arl's estate.


	2. Chapter 2

Aleria had never dreaded the morning as much as she did today. She would have to face Alistair, travel with him, and fight, possibly to the death, with him. There was no avoiding it, so as she put on her armor, she mentally equipped herself too. There was so much riding on the Grey Wardens and Aleria knew that no matter what the circumstance, she and Alistair were the only two who could bear the burden. He needed her and she needed him. As painful as it was there was more at risk than just her pride.

Aleria looked herself over in the mirror and noticed a rather large abrasion on the highpoint of her cheek. She touched it gingerly and hissed in pain. _How did I get this again? _She thought back to the previous night and it all came back to her in flashes. Drinking- a lot of drinking, fighting an Ogre of a man…throwing herself at Zevran. _Maker's breath! I __**am**__ an elf whore! _ She thought harder. She then remembered Zevran stopping her, escorting her back, and even tucking her into bed. _He turned me down? Zevran turned me down? Wow… _Aleria mentally shook herself, rubbed some salve on her wound, and proceeded outside to face the day.

She was met by a mixture of emotions from her companions. Leliana gave her a sympathetic hug. She almost seemed to be taking it harder than Aleria herself. Wynne was also sympathetic as well as a bit skittish. She really didn't blame Wynne- the older woman was just bringing to light what Aleria refused to see. Sten of course was his normal indifferent self. It was Zevran who was the first to speak.  
"Good morning mi belizzma. Might I say you look lovely this morning?" he grinned cheekily.

"I had a rough night," she retorted sarcastically.

"Obviously so did someone else. If you look like that, Warden, then there's some sod somewhere wishin' he hadn't woken up this mornin'. Speaking of sods...I haven't seen the spit shining pike twirler this morning."

At that moment Alistair appeared from around the corner.

"I was just talking about you...By the stone you look like hell," Oghren gruffed.

"Great, thanks," Alistair said sarcastically.

He stole a glance at Aleria and did a double take. "Maker Ali, what happened to your face!?" He reached up to place a hand on it. Aleria flinched at his impending touch and Alistair recoiled solemnly right before he reached her. "Put some elf root on it?" He asked cautiously.

"Already done." Aleria replied frankly.

"Good," He said awkwardly. _Andrastre's grace, this is hard, _Alistair thought to himself.

"And I thought it was awkward when I found out my wife preferred she dwarfs over me...but if you ask me there really ain't much of a difference between the two. Well you know besides..."

Alistair interrupted, "Oghren, we all know the difference between women and men."

"How would you know Virgin boy?" Oghren gruffed, "Count yourself lucky Boss; if he ever got you in the sack he wouldn't even know where to put what," he laughed.

"Oghren, what in the Makers name have you been drinking this morning that has made you so bloody loose lipped?" Aleria asked pointedly, hoping to change the subject.

"Wouldn't you like to know? It's a secret recipe...if I told ya I'd have to kill ya. Hehehe," he chuckled.

In a split second Zevran snagged the flask from underneath Oghren's beard and held it up to his nose. "Mierda Oghren, how do you swallow this? It smells like sulfur and...it's…It's Dragon piss isn't it?" Zevran asked dumbfounded.

"Well it's seems like your nose is as sharp as those ears of yours. Thanks for giving it away you lady faced son of a whore!" Oghren shouted.

Oghren snatched the flask away from Zevran and hid it protectively back in his beard. "Sodden elf," he mumbled to himself.

Aleria rolled her eyes and smiled slightly- from the corner of her eyes she saw Alistair staring at her. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore how it made her feel. Part of her thought _Yes, this is what you gave up, eat your heart out._ While the other part of her said _Maker's breath, just kiss me. Tell me you were wrong and kiss me._ But he didn't say a word, he only stared.

Aleria breathed after what felt like forever. "Alight, are we ready to depart for Redcliffe?"  
Everyone seemed to nod in response. "Well, let us go then."

The journey to Redcliffe was surprisingly uneventful. But as they entered the city gates Aleria felt the familiar pang that only a Grey Warden would understand. "Darkspawn! Ready yourselves!" she shouted as she ran into the fray.

They obliterated the Darkspawn all the way up to the gates of Castle Redcliff. The only other obstacle standing in their way was a huge Ogre and a handful of Genlocks. Aleria darted past the smaller Darkspawn and headed directly for the behemoth of an Ogre. She gracefully dodged the Ogre's fist as it slammed into the ground but the shock waves made her lose her balance as she toppled over. As she tried to regain herself she saw a shadow hover above her. The Ogre was posed to slam its armored foot down on top of her. Aleria gasped as she felt an armored body crash into her, rolling them both to safety. She looked up from her back into familiar golden eyes.

"Are you alright?" Alistair breathed still atop her.

Aleria's heart screamed _'No!'_ but her head nodded a curt yes. As she stood she saw Sten and Oghren simultaneously finish cutting down the Ogre. This gave her the opportunity to address Alistair.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" she shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked defensively.

"You recklessly endangered yourself. You can't do that anymore! You're going to be King and I would never forgive myself if you were to..."

Alistair interrupted, "Oh, I'm sorry. Please forgive me for saving your arse back there!" he said sarcastically.

Aleria gritted her teeth. "Apology NOT accepted!" she said only inches away from his face.

They stared each other down until they were interrupted by a man's voice. "My lady! You're here! Maker be praised!" The soldier said.

"Yes, is everyone ok? Where is Eamon?" she asked.

"He is well my lady. They arrived just moments before with your Grey Warden companion Riordan. I believe he has important news for you. I will bring you to the great hall, I'm sure they are waiting for you there." The solider replied as he escorted them quickly into the castle.

As they entered the great hall, Riordan met them with a grateful expression. "It is a relief to know that you are unharmed. You too Alistair, or should I say Your Majesty?" he bowed towards Alistair.

"No. No, I wouldn't say that, yet," Alistair stuttered awkwardly.

"As you wish. Now, as for the matter of the darkspawn horde, we originally thought that the horde was headed here to Redcliffe but it seems as if the bulk of the horde is headed directly for Denerim." Eamon gasped.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I got close enough to listen in. Also, there is something else. The Arch Demon has shown itself. It is at the head of the horde and will reach Denerim in two days' time," Riordan continued.

"We can't even reach Denerim in two days. It's too far…" Alistair interjected.

"Then we make a forced march to Denerim as soon as possible," Eamon stated resolutely.

"When will the army be ready?" Alistair asked.

"By day break; I will let you know as soon as we are ready to depart."

"Thank you, Eamon. I know this will be a challenge but I can't let all those people die without giving them a fighting chance," Alistair said determinedly.

"Agreed, now I will show you all to you chambers. Get some sleep. You will need it."

Riordan spoke up. "Alistair, Aleria, please come to my room before you go to your chambers. There is something we need to discuss."

Aleria and Alistair joined Riordan in his chambers. The news they received was not something they were expecting. Riordan explained to them the real reason that a Grey Warden is needed to kill the Arch Demon. The Demon possesses the soul of an old god that became tainted. When a Grey Warden kills the Arch Demon the old god soul passes into the Warden and both souls are destroyed. Killing both the Arch Demon and the Warden who slew it.

"So being a Warden truly is a death sentence," Aleria spoke softly.

"Yes, but do not be disheartened. If it comes time to kill the Arch Demon I will make the final blow. I am the eldest and the taint will not let me live much longer. But if I should fail, the duty shall pass to the two of you," he said sadly. "I know it will be difficult but get some sleep. There is much to be done tomorrow. Good night my brother and sister."

Aleria and Alistair quietly left Riordan's room and made their way down the hall.

"Well, that was…something," Alistair said breaking the silence.

"I will take the killing blow," Aleria stated out of the blue.

"What!?" Alistair shouted at her.

"You heard me. You're the future King. I'm…" Alistair interrupted her.

"If you say expendable again, I swear I'll…" Aleria interrupted him.

"You'll what, Alistair?" he pressed.

"Er-hmm." Someone cleared their throat behind them. "May I speak to Aleria for a moment?" Morrigan interjected.

"No. At the moment, I'm speaking to her," Alistair said, shooting the witch a look.

"Not anymore," Aleria rebutted. "Morrigan, please join me in my room."

Alistair's jaw dropped as he watched them leave him in the hall. "This isn't over Aleria Cousland!" he shouted as they slammed the door.

Aleria sat on her bed. "Is something wrong Morrigan?"

"I am fine. It is you who is in danger," she started. "I have a plan you see. A loop in your hole. I know what happens when an archdemon dies. I know a Grey Warden must be sacrificed, and that the sacrifice could be you. I have come to tell you that this does not need to be," she said gently.

"How?" wass all Aleria could say.

"There is a ritual that is to be performed on the eve of battle, in the dark of night. I offer this so that no more Grey Wardens need be sacrificed," Morrigan said sincerely.

"I don't know…" Aleria said cautiously.

"Anything to have to do with magic stirs one's fears. Especially to those who do not understand it. What I speak of is Old magic. Long before the Circle of Magi was ever established. Some would call it blood magic but I think that would mean little to one like you," Morrigan continued.

"Tell me more," Aleria prodded her.

"What I propose is this. Convince Alistair to lay with me tonight, and from this ritual a child will be conceived within me," Morrigan stated.

"You want Alistair to what?!" Aleria shouted.

"…to conceive a child with me. The child will bear the taint, and when the archdemon is slain, its essence will seek the child like a beacon. At this early age the child can absorb the essence and not perish. The archdemon is slain and no Grey Warden will die in the process," Morrigan whispered whimsically.

"So the child will become a darkspawn?" Aleria gasped.

"No. Not at all," Morrigan assured her. "The child will be something entirely different, a child born with the soul of an old god. After this is done, you allow me to leave and you do not follow. Ever. I will be allowed to raise the child as I wish."

"Do you think Alistair would actually agree to this?" Aleria questioned her.

"If you care for him, as you seem to, you will convince him. Consider what the alternative might be. Do you think Alistair will fail to do his duty as future king to save his country? And if you take the blow instead, he loses the woman he loves. How do you think he will fare with that? I think you have many reasons to tell him to save his own life and I think you should consider them carefully." Morrigan said persuasively.

"Fine, I will try." Aleria stated sadly.

"A wise decision, I will wait here while you speak to Alistair. I urge you to be convincing," she said with a smirk.

Aleria took a deep breath as she approached Alistair's door. _How can I ask him to do this? Maker, help me. Can I really ask him to have sex with another woman? To conceive a child…that he will never see?_ Aleria sighed to herself._ Yes, I would do anything to save his life._ She held her breath as she knocked on his door.

Alistair opened it slightly and asked through the crack. "Can I help you, Lady Cousland?"

Aleria sighed. "Alistair, I take back what I said just for tonight. Can we just be ourselves for awhile?"

Alistair shook his head as he pulled open the door. "I acquiesce to your request," he said with a laugh.

"What?" Aleria said giving him a quizzical look as she entered the room.

Alistair smiled. "The last time we were here, you were smashed and still managed to use those ridiculously big words." Aleria half-heartedly smiled back at him. "But...that's not why you're here is it? What did Morrigan have to say? That look she gave me was icy even for her."

"Alistair, for lack of a better phrase, we need to talk," Aleria said slowly.

"Oh, I guess whatever Morrigan had to say was BIG. This is what you get for becoming king; everyone always brings you the bad news. What is it now? Rats running amuck, cheese supplies running low? What is it, I can take it," he joked.

"Alistair, I still love you. You know that right?" Aleria said quietly.

"I…I do. But Andraste's grace could you make this sound more ominious? Tell me already," he said, concern etching its way across his face.

"What if I told you there was a way to avoid dying tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ali, you know I'd do anything for you, apart from running away. What would you have me do?" he asked sincerely.

Aleria took a deep breath and braced herself, "I need you to sleep with Morrigan as part of a Magic ritual."

Alistair burst out laughing as he crossed his arms and leaned casually against the bed post. "Cute, very funny. Is this some sort of last minute revenge or something?"

Aleria shook her head gravely.

"So…you're not joking. You're serious? Wow. Killed by the archdemon, or sleep with Morrigan? How does someone make that kind of choice?" He chuckled ruefully to himself then turned to Aleria. "You're not really asking me to do this are you? What kind of ritual is this anyway?"

Aleria cleared her throat, "I won't lie to you. It will produce a child."

"What?!" Alistair shouted, his voice raising an octave in pitch. "I must be hearing things. Are you telling me to impregnate Morrigan with some magical sex rite?! And this child…What does Morrigan want with this thing? Does she want an heir to the throne!?"

Aleria shrugged her shoulders. "I think she wants to make some sort of 'Old God'?"

"Oh! That's so- much better! Here I was worried about creating another bastard heir and I didn't even consider that it might also be some dragon…god…whatever!" Alistair ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. "Look, even if I was willing to entertain this idea and I'm not saying I am…is this really what you want me to do. Are you sure?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Aleria began pacing frantically. "Honestly, No. I'm not sure. But Alistair, I've lost you once and I cannot bare the idea of never seeing that a goofy grin of yours ever again! I die, or you die, that was our only choice but now…" Aleria sighed as she locked eyes on his. "I know we cannot be together but I cannot watch you die. Could you honestly say you could stand there and watch me die? If you could then I would happily do so for you…for everyone but…" Her eyes began to tear as she held his gaze.

Alistair sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. "Alright, where is she?"

"Waiting in my room for your answer," Aleria said quietly.

Alistair walked over to where Aleria was standing. "I'll do it…" He started to pass her by but stopped abruptly. "But before I go..." Alistair then grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed her aggressively against the stone wall.

"Alistair, what are you…" Aleria started but was interrupted by Alistair's lips being pressed hungrily to hers. His kiss seared her as it both shattered and lit her heart on fire. She returned his kiss with equal passion pulling him tightly as if she was hanging on to life itself. After a few moments Alistair pulled away from her and whispered breathlessly.

"I wish it could be you." He then placed one final kiss on her lips and quickly made his way out into the hall.

Aleria let out a sob as she slid down the cold stone wall. "As do I," she whispered.

Alistair took a deep breath as he entered Aleria's room.

"It seems as if you have agreed to my request. Good." Morrigan smiled sadly.

"Yes, but I have some questions first..." Alistar started.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Morrigan asked ignoring him.

"I… yes. More than I could have ever imagined. You see why this is hard for me? I should be with her tonight; I should be making love to her, not having ritualistic sex with you," he said bitterly.

"Alistair, if it makes you feel any better, I care for her as well. By doing this you are saving her life. I know Aleria would do everything in her power to keep you from dealing that final blow. She would die in your place Alistair and you could not stop her," Morrigan said gently.

Alistair sighed. "I know." He inhaled deeply. "Morrigan, you know I've never..."

"Yes I know, and do not worry; it will not be as terrible as you believe." Morrigan slide herself next him and began undressing herself. Alistair's entire body tensed as she slid her shirt off. She pressed her body against his and leaned in to kiss him. Alistair tilted his head down.

"I can't..." he choked out.

Morrigan let out a frustrated groan. "I knew this wasn't going to be easy so perhaps this will help." She backed away from him and began chanting.

"Morrigan, what are you doing?" Alistair asked, fear creeping into his voice. Morrigan held a finger to her lips silently asking him to remain quiet. Alistair watched in silence as Morrigan finished her chant and drew her hands across her face. As she removed them Alistair found himself staring into an achingly familiar pair of eyes.

"Andraste's flaming sword...Morrigan, you're her. How did you..." Alistair stuttered.

Morrigan's voice flowed from behind Aleria's lips. "This makes things easier, does it not? You want to be with her, so you shall be." Morrigan approached him seductively.

"Morrigan, I..." she silenced him with a kiss. "Do not think Alistair, only do what you've only wished you could." she whispered.

***  
Aleria remained in the floor of Alistair's room, until she heard the chamber door squeak open. She quickly whipped the tears from her face as she tried to stand. It was not Alistair who entered but Zevran.

"How do you always know when I need you?" She asked chuckling through her sobs. She sniffed. "Wait, how did you know I needed you...in Alistair's room...were you spying in us?!"

Zevran smiled cheekily. "Well not at first, I came to wish you a good night when I heard Alistair shouting at you. Of course, my curiosity was peeked. I was waiting for the right moment to possibly stab him when I believe I overheard something about impregnating Morrigan with a god's soul to save both you and Alistair? Did I understand correctly?"

Aleria nodded.

"So I am also guessing that the reason that you are crying is because the man you love is sleeping with another woman, yes?" he asked.

"Yes, Zevran. Thank you for reminding me." She said sarcastically as she began to cry again.

Zevran sighed. "I cannot stand seeing you like this...tell me what can I do? I'm afraid I am no good at this sort of thing, being raised a heartless assassin and all that." he asked sincerely as he kneeled in front of her.

"I just want to have a moment's peace, for my mind, my heart, my body. Everything." She said exhaustedly.

Zevran looked at her seriously for a moment; an internal battle was raging behind his eyes. He spoke after a few moments of intense silence.

"This I can help you with mi Corazon." He said gently as he lifted her face to his. He sweetly brushed the tears from her eyes as he cupped her face.

"Zev, I..." Aleria started but Zevran interrupted.

"Shhh...Put your mind at ease and the rest of you will follow. Do you truly trust me, Bellizma?" Zevran asked softly.

"Yes, I do." Aleria said without hesitation.

Zevran smiled seductively and pressed his lips softly to hers. Aleria shivered as he ran his hand down the curve of her neck. He then slid her shirt over her shoulder, leaned down, and kissed the newly exposed skin, slowly working his way back up to her lips. When she did not reciprocate in kind he pulled away from her and questioned her with his eyes. Aleria stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes tightly and kissing him back. Zevran leaned into her as a smirk played on his lips. Aleria pressed back with equal zeal. They rose from the floor tearing at each other's clothes as they made their way to the bed.

"Wait, wait." Aleria said as Zevran continued kissing her neck.

"Hmm?" he murmured in between kisses.

"I can't do this… in Alistair's room." She said quietly.

Zevran growled in frustration. "Come then." He peeked his head out the door and nearly drug Aleria down the hall to his quarters. He pulled her into the room and slammed her against the door. Aleria gasped as she felt his bare chest press against hers. He kissed her so deeply it was nearly intoxicating. She felt her body relaxing so much she could barely stand. Zevran, feeling the release if tension in her body, lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her while longer before carrying her to his bed. As she lay there underneath him Zevarn thought to himself, _Alistar you are indeed a fool._

"You are even more stunning than even I could have imagined," Zevran whispered in her ear.

***

Aleria awoke with a start. _How long have I been asleep? Is it day break already? That was one hell of a dream. If Zevran is anything like that in real life...but it was just a dream_. She rose from her bed and stretched a moment. As she looked down she realized she was naked...and this wasn't her bed. _Maker! It wasn't a dream! What have I done? I have to go..  
_  
Aleria wrapped a blanket around her as she wondered around the room looking for her clothes. It still had to be the middle of the night because it was dark as pitch. After fumbling into her pants she saw what looked like her top lying on the bed. As she approached the bed she felt a hand slide around her waist as a voice whispered in her ear.

"I never believed I'd see the day where my role was reversed..." Zevran said with a smirk.

"How so?" Aleria quipped.

Zevran chuckled. "The one sneaking from the room is usually me." He kissed Aleria's cheek sensually.

"Zevran..." She began.

He only placed a finger on her lips. "You should go to your room and get some sleep, my dear. I'm afraid that if you stay here you will not be getting any," he rumbled in her ear.

She shivered as flashes of a couple of hours ago ran through her mind. Zevran chuckled behind her. "I am not fool enough to ask you to go but you must decide soon for in a few moments I will not be able to let you leave."

Aleria turned to face him. "I'm leaving but Zevran..."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Si?"

"Su increible." She smiled and placed soft a kiss on his cheek.

Zevran smiled in kind and watched her as she disappeared from his arms.

As Aleria entered her room she began to undress again. She stretched as she made her way to her bed. As she went to lie down she noticed her bed was not empty. Alistair was still lying there and he was completely naked, save for a blanket that was barely covering him. Aleria gasped as she wrapped an excess blanket around her naked self.

She glanced back at Alistar. She had found him handsome with armor on but he was breath taking like this. She felt her heart begin to beat out of her chest. _Sweet Maker, Aleria you are a not a lecherous whoremonger. Stop acting like one._ She took a step towards him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Alistair...Alistair..." she whispered softly.

Alistair's eyes opened and he tried to focus on her. "Morrigan, I thought you left. You know it's creepy that you're just standing there watching me sleep," he mumbled as he turned over.

Aleria crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I like Morrigan to you?"

Alistair's eyes popped open as flipped over to face her. "Ali! Is that really you?" He leaned in to touch her.

She moved away from his touch. "Yes, Alistair did Morrigan affect your brain or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"I don't think so." Alistair said as he looked curiously at Aleria. "Are you...are you…Naked?" He asked with a gulp.

Aleria tightened her grip on the blanket wrapped around her. "Well, I was going to bed and this is how I prefer to sleep when I'm not in the wilderness," she said defensively.

"I'm not complaining...it's just..." Aleria interrupted him.

"I wouldn't because you are still naked as well." she said spitefully.

Alistair looked down then quickly yanked the blanket around his body.

"This isn't how I imagined our first time being naked together," he laughed bitterly.

Aleria smiled sadly. "Me either."

"I'll be returning to my room now…We need some sleep before tomorrow's march. The archdemon awaits, right?" Alistair said halfheartedly as he gathered his things to leave.

"Yes. I suppose so," Aleria said quietly.

"Goodnight, Lady Cousland," he said as he opened the door to leave.

"Alistair, wait!" Aleria ran to his side. "Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't thank me yet. If this works you can thank me then." He released her and left her standing in the door way.

Two days till Denerim. Two days until they meet the archDemon face to face.


End file.
